The Return
by dino-dog83
Summary: Doyle's dead, Emily's back, JJ deals with the fallout and a new a case puts one Agents life on the line.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story may contain spoilers for season 7 (I've been reading on the interwebs what's supposed to happen - but one never knows how trust worthy the interwebs are) so consider yourself forwarned! Otherwise everything is pretty much cannon.**

CHAPTER 1

JJ stood in the doorway to Garcia's "lair." She stood in silence for a moment unsure of how to tell her friend the one conversation she'd been dreading ever since she'd made a choice 8 months and 10 long days ago.

"Oh my God, JJ!" Garcia squealed in delight bringing the DoD Agent out of her thoughts and back into the real world. "What are you doing here?" She asked happy to see her friend.

"I uh," the seasoned Agent stumbled on her words, which was Garcia's first indication that something was amiss. "I have to talk to you about something. And the others when they return I guess." She paused.

"Jay? What is it, your scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Ian Doyle is dead." She blurted out.

"Well that's great news!" The excitement in her voice was obvious. "Well I mean not great."

"Pen?" JJ tried to get her attention.

"Because you know I don't condone violence of any sort."

"Pen?"

"I know he took our Princess away from us so he probably deserved what he got but…"

"PENELOPE!" JJ shouted at her friend. It was at this point that Garcia took notice of her friend's demeanour and remembered the way she was acting when she'd first arrived in her office. And then as if were the most natural thing in the world JJ said; "Emily's alive."

"Wh-What?"

"Emily's…" JJ started again but was abruptly cut off.

"No I heard what you said." Anger began to creep into Garcia's voice. There was a pause and then; "How?"

It was a simple question with an answer her friend deserved to hear. So for the next few minutes JJ calmly explained how after Emily was taken to the hospital she'd arranged for her to go into protective custody with the help of Interpol and some of her new friends at the Department of Defence. After she had explained that Emily had been living in Paris for the last 8 months, JJ stood in silence waiting for a Garcia to say something.

"Penelope?" JJ asked concerned that this was too much for her friend to take in.

"How could you?" Garcia all but spat at her friend. Anger was no longer a strong enough word to use to describe how Garcia felt.

"I…" JJ started when Garcia's hand met the side of her cheek with a loud slap. JJ's hand flew up to her reddened cheek but her eyes remained down cast as Garcia stormed out.

"Are you ok?" she heard the familiar voice from behind her.

"Yeah." She replied with tears in her eyes. "I was expecting…" she let out a small laugh, "I don't know what I was expecting but I wasn't expecting that."

"Doyle's dead?" Hotch asked from the doorway.

"Doyle's dead." She confirmed with a slight nod.

"Emily's coming back?"

"Yes." She paused. "Is the team here?"

"They're in the bullpen. But I don't think you should…"

"Hey Hotch, do you know what's going on with Penelope, I just saw her and she…" Morgan started as he entered the room but stopped when he noticed his former colleague with teary eyes. "JJ?" He questioned.

"I need a minute." JJ stated and then walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked concerned for his friend. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know." He answered with a heavy sigh as he began making his way out of the room. "Have everyone meet in the conference room in 10." And with that he left after the petit blonde.

"JJ?" Hotch asked in a concerned tone as he found his friend standing in the lobby near the elevators.

"I'm fine Hotch."

"I know you are. Let's talk in my office." She nodded and followed him through the bullpen to his office. "Have a seat." Hotch motioned to the small sofa in the corner.

"Hotch listen." JJ started. "They need to know and the sooner the better."

"I know, let me tell them."

"No."

"Why?"

"The team needs to trust their leader if they found out you knew, I don't know if they could come back from that." JJ trailed off sure that Hotch was following her train of thought.

The two sat in silence for a moment before JJ continued. "Let me do this." She almost pleaded as the two sat across from one another eyes locked. "Please." And with that final uncharacteristic plea Hotch reluctantly gave her a slight nod.

"I had Morgan gather the team in the conference room." Hoping he'd made the right decision he followed her out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok kind of a short chappy I know... but I hope you like it non the less. The next chapter should be longer! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2

"Is that why Garcia is so upset? Because you lied to us?" Morgan all but yelled at the blonde at the front of the room.

"Morgan, I don't think…" Hotch tried to calm the younger mans rage but was cut off before he had a chance to finish.

"No Hotch. She lied to us about Emily's death. She let us grieve for her knowing the entire time that she was alive and well and living in Paris."

"Morgan I did it to protect her and the team." JJ weakly tried to defend her actions.

"Protect us?" He scoffed at her explanation. "I can take care of myself JJ and I can assure you any help I do need won't be coming from you." And with that final declaration Morgan left the room, Garcia silently trailing behind him.

JJ stood at the front of the room her thumb and forefinger pressed against her nose as Morgan and Garcia exited. She waited for them to leave before making eye contact with anyone in the room. She wasn't surprised when Rossi stood and made his way over to her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder as he passed by heading for the door. "They'll come around. These kind of things take time." She nodded at him grateful for his understanding. It only made sense he'd been around longer, seen more. Once Rossi had left she turned her attention back to Reid.

He sat at the end of the table with his eyes cast down. She could see he was deep in thought. But what she couldn't tell was how he was taking all this. Was he angry with her like Morgan and Garcia had been, understanding like Rossi or somewhere in between.

"Spence?" She said his name softly as she sat down in the chair beside him. Not getting an answer she glanced at Hotch before she tried again. "Spencer?"

He looked into her eyes for a few seconds before he spoke. "I, uh, I should go." He pointed at the door as he spoke but didn't make an attempt to get up.

"Spence are you ok? I know this is a lot," she tried to comfort him, make sure he was ok but truth be told what she really wanted to know was if they were ok. If this had ruined their friendship but now was not the time for her to be selfish, "we can talk about it if you want."

"She's ok?" JJ nodded her head yes. "Doyle's really dead?" again JJ nodded her reply. "When?"

"Two nights ago, one of our tactical teams…" JJ started to explain.

"No." Reid cut her off with a monotone voice. "I mean when is Emily coming back?"

"Oh, um she should be back in the states tomorrow, back in the area in a couple days."

"Ok." Reid nodded as he took in all the information he'd been provided with in the last 20 minutes and made his way out of the room.

"Spence" JJ called as he reached the doorway, but he didn't stop as he made his way out.

"Dave's right you know." Hotch said getting her attention. "They'll come around, it'll just take time." JJ nodded and leaned back against the wall. "Now may not be the best time, but head brass is giving us another profiler." He paused waiting for her to catch up to the new conversation. "I asked you once before if you had considered the classes." He waited as realization came over her face.

"Hotch, I don't know. With everything that's happened…." She trailed of not sure of the answer she wanted to give. A few short months ago she might have jumped at the opportunity to be back with her old team. But things were different now they didn't trust her surely they wouldn't want her around now. "I have to get back to work." She stated and made her way towards the exit.

"Think about it." Hotch called to her. She turned and gave a small forced smile and made her way to the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok I know this is kind of short but bear wtih me. I needed to set up the rest of the story and the case :) I have the story arc set up but not much written - will up date as soon as possible!**

CHAPTER 3

6 months later…

Have you ever thought about taking the classes become a profiler? That's what Hotch had asked her nearly 5 years ago. And he'd asked her again a little over 6 months ago. And after much thought and consideration JJ had decided that if taking the classes and getting certified as a profiler was the thing that would get her back with her team then that's what she'd do. So that's what she had done.

With Hotch's help she had enrolled in the classes and completed them in record time and then she'd put in for a transfer back to the BAU. And that's how she found herself sitting on the BAU jet on her way to Ashland New Hampshire working her first case as a newly certified profiler.

By the look of things there were in for a tough case. So far they have managed to nail down the fact that the Unsub was a male, 30-40 years of age, likely white and with a job that allowed him the freedom to stock and kidnap 12 women. The odd thing was he'd only killed 4, not that anyone was complaining of course.

As the team had poured through the victim files one at a time they could defiantly see a pattern. The Unsub would make and utimatly keep any promise he'd made to them. Including giving them their freedom, although that came at a price. It seems he'd promised to let one woman go free if she killed her cat with a steak knife. He'd promised another he wouldn't hurt her if she cut off her own toes. These were two of the lucky ones. They had believed him and done what he asked and lived to tell the tale. The team of profilers could only assume that the four deceased victims wouldn't do what he'd asked or didn't believe him when he said he'd let them go.

"It's all about control for this guy." Morgan started the spit balling.

"According to the files, he starts out small. Promises he won't touch them if they smile, and then moves on to the bigger stuff." Emily said not looking up from her file.

"Gaining their trust as he goes." Hotch nodded in agreement. "I think we should re-interview the victims when we land. Morgan, Prentiss…" he handed them a stack of files. "Start with these. Reid, JJ…" he turned handing an identical stack to the pair "start with these. We need to know everything he did, everything he asked them to do. Rossi and I will go to the precinct and get the coroners reports on the four deceased victims."

"The things he's asking these girls to do, it's all over the board." Morgan started again. "There's not organization, no pattern."

"I don't think so." JJ said looking at a file in her hand.

"Waddya mean?" Morgan challenged. Although he remained professional with her since Emily's return, the relationship between the two was defiantly strained. He was still angry that she'd faked Emily's death and JJ knew he didn't trust her. It had taken some time but Reid and Garcia had eventually come around realizing that JJ had done what she did to protect their friend and had not intended to hurt them. Rossi had been understanding from the start, and Hotch of course had supported her through the entire thing.

"He takes something that the victim loves more than anything." JJ started, and then seeing that she had everyone's attention, she continued; "Mary Peters for example. The woman that cut off her own toes - she was a dancer. Sarah Fox, the woman that killed her cat, she was a veterinarian. It all seems very organized. He would have had to been following them for a while anyways."

"I agree." Hotch said. "We'll be able to confirm that better after talking with the victims. We'll be in the air for another hour at least. You should all try and get some rest."

It was at this point that the team spread out and took it easy. Hotch and Rossi were chatting quietly in the back, Reid was reading a book and Morgan had stalked to sit by himself after Hotch had agreed with her working profile over his.

"Good work JJ." Emily said smiling at her friend. "Guess someone was paying attention at school." She joked.

"Thanks Em." JJ said taking a seat.

"I'm gonna grab a cop of coffee. You want one?"

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks."

As Emily made her way to the back of the plane where the coffee was kept she stopped briefly in front of Morgan and said; "You know I think it's about time you forgave her. Everyone else has."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait folks. I seem to have lost my notebook and have had to reconstruct this story from memory (which isn't good - which is why i write things down) Anyways I think I'm back on track and the next couple chapters should be up soon. My plan is to have this story finished BEFORE the season 7 premire! I hope you're all still reading, drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

CHAPTER 4

Ashland Police Department

"Ok." Hotch hung up the phone and turned to face Rossi. "JJ and Reid didn't get anything new from the families they interviewed. They are on their way back."

"Agent Hotchner?" A young officer interrupted just as Rossi was about to speak. The young officer looked nervous at interrupting the conversation between the two older FBI agents.

"Yes." Hotch stated.

"We've got another body." He stated and handed Hotch a file. "Dave, go to the morgue see what you can find out from the ME from the first 4 bodies, and this one once she arrives." He passed the file off to his friend.

"Where are you going?" Rossi shouted as his friend made his way towards the door, cell phone in hand.

"To the new scene, I'll get JJ and Reid to meet me there."

Alleyway behind a small dinner

"Detective Shanner, what have you got?" Hotch asked as he arrived on the scene to find the Detective scribbling in his notebook.

"Deanna Marley was found about an hour ago by the Diner Owner's son when he was taking out the trash." Shanner pointed to the alley way.

"You've got an ID already?" Hotch asked surprised.

"That's not all we've got, follow me." As the detective reached the body he picked up an evidence bag containing a note and handed it to Hotch. "Seems he's left us a letter."

"Why now?" Hotch asked out loud not really expecting an answer.

"Maybe he's devolving." A familiar voice came from behind him.

"Reid, where's JJ?" Hotch asked turning to face his colleague.

"She went back to the station; Detective Penman called seems the Unsub contacted the press as well. She went to see if she could smooth things over."

"She does know she's a profiler now?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, Reid shrugged in reply. "What can you tell from the handwriting?" he asked handing the young genius the note.

"Well I'd have to go back to the station to do a complete analysis, but the writing suggests he's organized, but unstable. There are a lot of 'weapon strokes' which shows that he has a fascination with knives." Reid answered carefully examining the note.

"Reid head back to the station and do a full handwriting analysis on the note. Prentiss and Morgan should be back there soon. Get them to start on victomology.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Ashland Police Department

"Why is she even dealing with the press? I thought she wanted to be a profiler." Morgan asked with a hint of anger in his voice as he watched JJ deal with a small group of reporters outside the station.

Emily shrugged before answering; "Old habits die hard?" and with that she went back to the files in her hand.

"Agent Prentiss?" an officer asked as he approached her and Morgan.

"Yes?"

"We've brought in the Matthew Greyson Agent Hotchner said you'd be interviewing him."

"The guy that found Deanna Marley?" Emily asked and the officer nodded in reply.

Emily rose from her chair and nodded. "He's in room 2, right this way." The officer said as he lead Emily to the interview room.

As Morgan watched Emily leave, JJ approached talking on her cell phone. "Garcia, you're on speaker. Tell Morgan what you just told me."

"Hey Hot Stuff, I was just telling Sunshine here that I was running background checks on the list of witnesses you left me and one name stands out from the rest."

"Stands out how baby girl?"

"Well Jacob Morris seems like you're average guy on the surface, works as a salesman pays his taxes on time, single, no kids, does some charity work, but here's the hinkey part. His record is too clean."

"How so?" Morgan asked.

"Well when you apply for a credit card or bank loan that information is put in by a human being. Errors get made, files are changed and there is always some residual effect left in the system. You know duplicate files, account closers that kind of thing. But there's nothing on this guy. Not one duplicate, not one closed file, there's nothing, nadda."

"Do you have an address Garcia?" JJ asked looking at Morgan.

"Of course I do Sweetpea. It's en route to your phone now. But he owns two properties. As far as I can tell one's his home and the other a cottage."

"Thanks Garcia." JJ disconnected the call and looked at Morgan.

"Let's grab a couple of LEO's and check it out." Was his only reply as the two Agents made their way to the front of the station.

Jacob Morris' Residence

Two squad cars pull up out front and the officers make their way to the front door. As they knock on the front door one of the officers shout; "Jacob Morris, this is the Ashland Police open the door we need to speak with you!"

As the first office continued to knock on the door while the second officer stepped to the side too look through the window. "Sam, we got a body. We're going in," He said pulling his gun from his belt and moving next to his partner who did the same.

On the count of three the two officers kicked in the door and made their way into the house. As Sam knelt to check on the unconscious woman on the floor, his partner moved to clear the house. "She's dead." Sam yelled as he moved his hand off her neck and back to his gun.

As Sam entered the hallway he noticed a small box and a few blinking lights. As the realization hit he yelled for his partner; "BOMB! Paul we gotta go NOW!" unfortunately it was too late for either officer as the bomb detonated leaving the two men dead.

Jacob Morris' Cottage

"Clear!" JJ shouted before holstering her weapon. "Ok so we found blood at the front door but not body and no sign of Morris." She turned to face Morgan as he entered the kitchen. "What'd we miss?"

"A lot apparently." He handed her some papers he'd brought in from another room.

"Bullet proof glass, steel plates, Kevlar fabric." JJ read off the items on the invoice she was holding. "It doesn't look like he's got his merchandise yet. This is defiantly not bullet proof." She said pointing to the windows in the small cabin.

"Maybe, or he's setting up shop somewhere else." Morgan started but was interrupted by the sound of JJ's phone ringing.

"Jareau." She answered it. "What? When? No we're at the cabin now. Ok." She closed her phone and looked at Morgan. "We gotta get out of here now. A bomb just went off at Morris' house" She told Morgan as the two began to head for the exit, "the two LEO's we sent out there are dead. Bomb Squad is on their way here to clear the place." She tried to explain as best she could with what little she knew.

"Oh I assure you they won't find anything here." A low voice came from behind them. "Including the two of you."

"Jacob Morris." Morgan said with a growl as he turned to face the man pointing a gun at them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Morris smilied.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Your guns if you don't mind." Morris motioned for the two Agents to lay their guns on the floor. "And now you're phones and badges." He motioned to the floor again. "Good, let's see what we have here." Morris bent down and picked up JJ and Morgan's credentials. "Well well, FBI huh." He smilied at them. "You've taken notice of my work?"

"Oh we've noticed that you're one deranged man." Morgan stated and that seemed to be enough to anger the unstable man as he pulled the trigger and a shot rang out grazing Morgan's leg causing him to fall to the ground.

"Enough! We're leaving." Morris' yelled as JJ made her way to his side putting pressure on his leg.

"Let him go. You can have me."

"JJ what are you doing?" Morgan whispered.

"Helping you whether you want it or not." She said before turning her attention back to Morris. "You don't want him. I mean look at him, he's huge and now that's his injured he's going to be a pain to transport. You don't really need the hassle do you?" She could tell Morris was thinking about what she had to say. So she continued; "Take me, leave him here for the paramedics to find."

"JJ…" Morgan tried to protest the irony of the situation not lost on him. I hadn't been that long ago when he'd told the blonde that he didn't need or want her help and now here he was lying on the floor with a bullet lodged in his leg and an Unsub pointing a gun in both their faces. Morgan reached for JJ's arm to try and stop her from her current course of action but JJ stood drawing Morris' attention away from Morgan and getting Morris to focus on her.

"You're a man of your word right? I can trust you if you say you'll let him go?" And that was it that was what she needed to say to get him to comply with her request to leave Morgan here. With that one question she sealed the deal. JJ knew that Morris couldn't resist the urge to show her that he was a man of his word and would do what he promised her he would.

"Yes you can." A huge grin spread across his face. "Ok here's what's going to happen. Derek here is going to put his handcuffs on you and then we're going to go some place a little more….. private." He said with another smile. Turning his attention to Morgan, Morris said; "Put your cuffs on Jennifer here, and I'll let you live." He smiled at JJ before adding; "I promise."

JJ knelt beside Morgan and put her hands out in front of her so that Morgan could put his cuffs on her. "It's ok." She tried to reassure him.

"No!" Morris yelled. "Hands behind your back." He ordered and JJ complied.

"It's alright Derek. He won't hurt you, he promised." She tried again.

"I'm not worried about me." He looked at her as he fastened the cuffs around her wrist.

"I know you don't trust me, not since Emily, but I trust you and the team. I'll be fine. I've got the profile." She winked at him before they were interrupted by Morris once again.

"Good now bring me the key Jennifer." Morgan placed the key in JJ's hand and she stood and walked towards Morris. Once she reached him Morris took the key from her and put it in his pocket. "Let's go." He said to JJ and started to drag her out of the house. As the two passed Morgan lying on the floor, Morris stopped at the dark man's side and stared down at him for a moment, "Goodbye Derek." He said as he raised his arm and swung the butt end of his gun into Morgan's temple causing him to black out.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Morris' Cottage

Morgan lay on the floor trying to regain his wits. He knew he'd been knocked out but he wasn't sure how long he'd been out. As he laid there willing his eyes to stay open the last thing he could remember was…. "JJ!" he called into the empty room. Rolling over he tried to get up. But with a pounding head and a gunshot wound to the leg it proved to be too much for the fit FBI Agent and he again crumpled to the ground as darkness overtook him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_No Garcia. I don't care what her reasons were she should __have trusted us." Morgan barked though his phone as he sat on the sofa in his condo drinking a beer. It had been 3 hours since he'd stormed out of the BAU after hearing what JJ had to say about Emily's supposed death and he was still as angry as he'd been the moment he'd found out. "I know what you're saying Mama but I just…." He stopped mid sentence as he heard his doorbell ring and changed his train of thought. "I have to go someone's at the door. I'll call you later ok?" And with that he hung up and made his way to the door._

_As he began to open the door he was expecting Hotch or Rossi or maybe even JJ but he was not expecting this; "Emily!" He stood staring at his "dead friend."_

_After a long moment of silence Emily smiled and asked, "Are you going to let me in?"_

"_I uh, yeah." He stammered and then moved aside to let her in. And just like the woman he remembered she strode in with confidence making her way to the living room and taking a seat. He in turn had shut the door and followed behind her. _

"_Derek, look." Emily started as she looked into the face of her best friend. "I know you're angry with me…" she tried but he'd cut her off before she got a chance to finish her thought._

"_Angry with you? No I'm mad as hell at JJ for lying to us. I understand why you hid, what was at stake. We found out about Declan, about what you did Emily. I meant what I said that night in the warehouse. I'm proud of you Emily Prentiss."_

"_Derek," She began again, taking his hands in hers and looking into his eyes. "This wasn't JJ's choice. It was mine. I told her to set up the whole thing. She flew out to Paris with my new passports and paperwork. She set up the contacts at my request." Seeing that he was about to cut her off again she shook her head and continued, "You have to forgive her. Be mad at me instead. I should of come to you for help before things got this far. I should of never asked JJ to do that." _

_Derek looked at the ground and in a voice so low Emily had to strain to hear it said; "I don't know how to be mad at you, and I'm not ready to forgive her."_

"_Will you at least try?" She asked_

_He nodded his head as Emily leaned in for a hug. As the two embraced he couldn't help but think how much he wanted to forgive JJ but he knew the anger he felt towards the blonde wasn't going to just magically disappear._

_**End**_

Ashland PD

Sitting at the table Rossi was amazed at how fast Reid could analyze someone's handwriting. Though he'd taken courses in it himself he was nowhere near as proficient as Reid. He wasn't sure if that was due to the young man's genius status or if it was just a natural ability.

"Matthew Greyson is defiantly not our Unsub." Emily said making her way into the room. "Just some kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You get anything from the M.E. at the morgue?" She asked sitting next to Rossi.

"Nothing we didn't already know."

"Reid, what about you?" Emily asked tuning her attention to the young man.

"The writing is uniform and at first glance appears pretty average. But there are clues that let me know he's anything but. Like here," he said pointing to some specific characters within the note. "The upper loops of his L's and H's make weapon strokes, his favourite weapon is any type of knife, and this," he said pointing to another part of the letter. "This change in direction of the lower loops shows that he's very unstable. He's holding it together pretty good so far but there's no telling when he might suffer a psychotic break."

Just as Rossi was about to add to the current conversation Hotch came storming though the doors of the room and without any words being spoken the others could immediately tell something was wrong. "Jacob Morris is our Unsub." Hotch stated as he entered the room.

"What else?" Rossi asked

"We lost two LEO's at his residence this afternoon. It appears Morris set a number of bombs up at the house." He paused for a second, not wanting to tell his team the rest of the news. "Morgan and JJ went to his cottage this afternoon."

"Are they ok?" Emily asked standing and making her way closer to the Unit Chief.

"Bomb Squad found Morgan unconscious with gunshot wound to the leg with then arrived. He's en route to the hospital now. Paramedics say he'll be fine."

"And JJ?" Emily questioned, worried when Hotch hadn't mentioned her name yet.

"She's missing."

"What?" Rossi asked as the concern for JJ's safety showed in his face and that of Emily and Ried's as well.

"Until we find evidence to the contrary I think it's safe to assume Morris has her. Prentiss, I want you to go to the hospital see what you can find out from Morgan when he wakes up." It's true that Hotch was worried about JJ but he reverted back to what he did best in these situations – giving orders and taking control; it was all he could do to make sure JJ got home safe. "Reid, co-ordinate with Garcia see if you can find out where he might be taking her. Rossi you and I are going to the cottage. Bomb squad should have it cleared by the time we get there."

Emily was the first to head out. She was worried about JJ it was true but she also wanted to get to the hospital quickly to see for herself that Morgan was actually going to be alright. Hotch and Rossi were next to head out. Reid could hear Hotch on his cell phone communicating with the Bomb Squad leader as the two FBI Agents made their way out of the precinct. Sitting alone in the room, Reid couldn't help think back to a time very similar to this, a time when the team put all their efforts into finding one of their own, finding him. It had all worked out in the end. And it would again he decided as he picked up his phone and called Garcia.

**A/N: Still planning to have this done by Wednesday night! We're getting close to wrapping things up now - at least the team knows who he is right! On that note - I hope everyone is still enjoying this. I am enjoying writting it as it's allowed me to use 3 seperate ideas I've had for a while now! :) - AJ**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Undisclosed Location

Awaking in the small bedroom JJ realized three things; one she had no idea where Morris had taken her after they'd left his cottage. She could thank the drugs he'd given her for that. Two she had a major headache which she also attributed to the drugs. And three her hands were still firmly handcuffed behind her back only now they were also tied to the bed she was currently sitting on. "Way to go Jareau," she muttered quietly to herself. "Get a promotion, then get kidnapped." She scoffed as she tried to wiggle out of her binds.

"Oh good you're up." Morris smiled at her as he made his way into the room.

"Yeah lucky me." JJ tried not to wince at the pain in her head as she spoke.

"Oh that headache you're experiencing shouldn't last long. It's the drugs they just don't agree with some. Here," he held a bottle of water to her lips. JJ for her part refused the drink. "Not thirsty huh?" he waited for a reply that never came. "Ok." Morris shrugged and then placed the cap back on the bottle and set it on the bedside table. "So Jennifer, it seems you're a bit of a mystery. Normally I like to get to know my girls a little before I bring them home. It gives us something to chat about, something to build on."

It unnerved JJ how he talked about her and the other victims as though he had done nothing more than go on a date with them. "What do you want to know?"

And in a split second his calm demeanour had shifted and JJ could see the rage building in his eyes. "It doesn't work that way!" he yelled before raising his hand and bringing the back of it down hard on her face.

Speare Memorial Hospital, Plymouth NH, 6 Miles North of Ashland

"Agent Morgan, you have a concussion and you'll likely need some sort of physical therapy for your leg injury. I think it would be best if…" Dr. Daniels tried to explain the extent of Morgan's injuries in hopes the younger man would stay in bed.

"Look Doc, no disrespect but I'm fine. And I'm leaving." Morgan said to the grey haired doctor standing in front of him.

"Oh no he's not!" Emily said in a stern voice, having heard the last bit of the conversation between her friend and the medical practitioner.

"Prentiss, I'm fine. It's just a graze, the doctors controlled the bleeding and…"

"And you have a concussion," she looked to the doctor for backup and he nodded in agreement. "And you need to rest." She turned her attention to Morgan's doctor, "Can we have a minute?" He nodded and left the room.

"He took her Emily. I was right there and he took her."

"I know, and we'll find her. Can you tell me what happened?"

Morris' Cottage

"Bullet proof glass, steel plates, Kevlar fabric." Rossi read off the items on the invoice he'd found on the floor. "I think it's safe to assume he's got himself a pretty good stronghold somewhere."

"Yeah." Hotch said taking the papers from Rossi and glancing over them himself. When he was done he turned his attention back to the small puddle of blood on the floor. "Assuming this is from Morgan's GSW, its likely JJ was unharmed when he took her."

"But for how long?" Rossi asked.

"She knows the profile; she knows we're coming for her." Hotch tried to reason. Even Hotch knew that Morris was becoming more and more unstable and would deviate from the initial profile at this point. He just hoped that JJ would still have a fighting chance.

Undisclosed Location

As JJ lay on her side on the bed she was glad to finally be alone. Jacob Morris had an awful temper she'd learnt and he'd taken it out on her. She took a moment to assess her injuries before he could return.

She was pretty sure her face was black and blue and she could tell there was a cut somewhere above her left eye since she could feel the trail of blood making its way down the side of her face. She could also feel the swelling that was happening on her bottom lip from when he'd hit her there. She could taste the blood from where it had split wide open.

With her hands bound behind her back JJ had been pretty much defenceless to block any of his blows, including the one to her abdomen that she was pretty sure resulted in a broken rib.

She wasn't a doctor that was true but she had decided that if her wrist wasn't broken then it was one hell of a sprain. But at least her legs remained pretty much intact, which she thought was great should she ever get a chance to run.

Laying there in the room alone, she closed her eyes and waited. "They'll be here soon, trust the profile, trust the team." She whispered as her eyes closed and she faded into the darkness.

Ashland PD

"_All knowing Technical Go__ddess, speak and be recognized"_

"Garcia, its Reid. Morgan's in the Hospital but he's going to be ok and JJ's missing." He said into the phone. Social grace was never his strong point so he figured he had better get right to the point. " I need you too.."

"_What__! What happened? Morgan's in the hospital? Are you sure he's ok? I need to call him. What do you mean JJ's missing? How did this happen?"_

"Garcia, we need more information on Jacob Morris. He's defiantly our Unsub. He shot Morgan and took JJ. Were there any other locations he might have used? Places he would have taken his victims?"

"_Uh right."_ Garcia slipped back into work mode as her fingers danced across the keyboard in front of her as she pulled up screen after screen full of information. _"We have to find her Reid."_

"I know, we will."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Morgan I did it to protect her and the team." JJ weakly tried to defend her actions._

"_Protect us?" He scoffed at her explanation. "I can take care of myself JJ and I can assure you any help I do need won't be coming from you." And with that final declaration Morgan left the room, Garcia silently trailing behind him._

"_Will you slow down please?" Garcia asked as she followed Morgan out of the conference room._

"_Sorry Baby Girl. I think I just need some space for the moment; I'm gonna head to my place clear my head. Call me later?"_

"_You better believe it Sweet Cakes." Garcia said watching the tall dark and handsome all-be-it angry man leave she decided she'd head to the place she felt most comfortable – her Lair._

_As she sat at her computer aimlessly doing tasks that one of the many programs she'd written could have easily taken care of automatically she heard someone enter the office behind her. "Reid?"_

"_Can I come in?"_

_"Of course Sweetpea, sit down." She watched him come in and take a seat beside her before asking; "Are you ok?"_

_"I uh, I'm not sure actually." He let out a small nervous laugh. "A lot of people have lied to me but I didn't think JJ would ever do that."_

"_She had a good reason." Came the familiar voice from the doorway._

"_Oh My God Emily!" Garcia squealed and then nearly knocked the brunette over with her overzealous bear hug._

"_Does this mean you're not mad?" Emily asked as she untangled herself from the Technical Genius._

_"Don't count on it." Garcia pointed a finger in her direction before adding; "But I'm utterly and joyously glad that you're alive."_

"_Me too." Emily all but laughed before turning her attention to the other genius in the room.__ "Reid?"_

_"I uh, I don't know how I feel about this. I mean obviously I'm glad you're alive. I know why you did what you did. But I don't know how to trust you or JJ right now." His ramble stopped there._

"_Reid this wasn't JJ's idea. It was mine. She just helped me out. Like she would do for you or any other member of this team and I don't want you to hold this against here ok?" Reid nodded and she continued; "We'll work on us soon, but first I need to talk to Morgan. Do you know where he is?"_

_"Try his place." Garcia answered._

"_Thanks."_

"_Oh don't thank me yet. He's beyond angry Emily." _

_"Yeah I know." She said as she walked through the door._

_**End**_

"_I don't know Reid,__" Garcia said pulling Reid out of his memory. "Besides his house and the cottage he doesn't own any other properties. I can't even find credit card receipts for places he might have frequented. Ok wait. I found something."_

"What it is it Garcia?"

_"Morris uses his credit card to buy gas at this one gas station all the time."_ She started to explain, while her fingers continued to fly across the keys_. "The weird thing is it's at least 40 miles from either his house or the cottage. No reason to buy gas there unless… BINGO!"_

"What?"

"_He __inherited a property when his dad passed away 6 months ago. I'm sending you the address."_

**A/N: Almost there! Will the team find JJ in time?**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Alan Greenburg's Residence (Father of Jacob Morris)

"Jacob Morris!" Hotch said into the megaphone. "This is Agent Hotchner with the FBI. We know you have Jennifer Jareau in there with you. Send her out now and no one gets hurt."

"Oh I'll send her out when I'm good and ready Agent Hotchner." Jacob yelled from the window of his home. "Since you've already been to my house, I trust you know better than to come storming in here."

"We do. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I'm afraid it's much too late for that." He let out a small laugh as though he'd just told an inside joke.

"Jacob, we need to see her. To know she's alright. Can you bring Agent Jareau to the window?"

"A little good faith, is that the idea Agent Hotchner?" Smiling he continued. "I don't see the harm in that. Let me go get her for you." And with that Jacob disappeared from the window.

"Jennifer, there's some people here to see you!" He called to her as if he were referring to a social visit from friends instead of the barrage of police and FBI Agents waiting to take out a killer.

As Morris grabbed at her upper arm and pulled her to her feet JJ tried her best not to scream out in pain. The large gash in her abdomen from where he'd stabbed her with his knife was causing her a great deal of pain. However it wasn't the pain that she was worried about at the moment. She knew she'd lost quite a bit of blood and the dizziness she was feeling now was not helping matters at all.

"Are you ready to greet our guests?" He asked as he pushed her towards the window he'd been at moments earlier.

"Here she is but I think she's a little shy today." Morris yelled from behind her.

As Hotch watched Morris shove JJ to the window, he was glad that she was more or less alright. He could see the cuts and bruises on her face and the exhaustion in her features. He wasn't sure what other injuries she had but at least she was alive and that was what mattered right now. Turning to his left Hotch found Rossi and Reid staring at their blonde teammate with great concern.

_**Flashback**_

_JJ stood at the front of the room her thumb and forefinger pressed against her nose as Morgan and Garcia exited. She waited for them to leave before making eye contact with anyone in the room. She wasn't surprised when Rossi stood and made his way over to her._

_He placed his hand on her shoulder as he passed by heading for the door. "They'll come around. These kind of things take time." She nodded at him grateful for his understanding. _

_As Rossi left the conference room heading for his office, he could hear the blonde talking to the young genius and it was then that he knew JJ would have a difficult road in front of her, not impossible mind you just difficult._

_When David Rossi opened the door to his office he would of liked to say he was surprised but the fact of the matter was he'd seen too much, done too much to be surprised by this. _

"_Emily," he smiled greeting her with a hug. "It's great to have you back." Seeing the look on her face he asked the obvious, "You wanted to come back didn't you?"_

"_Oh yeah, don't get me wrong, it's great to be back. But…" she let her sentence hang on purpose hoping the seasoned profiler would figure out where she was going with this so she wouldn't have to say it._

"_But it's weird."_

"_Yeah," She sighed. "How are they?"_

_"They've been better. Morgan and Garcia are angry, mostly with JJ. And Reid is still processing."_

"_I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She confessed._

"_They'll come around." He waited for his words to sink in before he continued; "I think Morgan and Garcia are in her office."_

_"Thanks."__ She smiled at him once more before heading out to reconcile with her family._

_**End**_

"Rossi," Hotch said pulling the older man out of his memory. "Make sure paramedics are standing by." Reid nodded and headed towards the EMT's. "Prentiss, Reid," Hotch said turning to his right, "Co-ordinate with the teams out back. Make sure he doesn't leave." Emily nodded and then grabbed her radio to begin speaking with the Team Leader that was located at the rear of the house.

Turning his attention back to the situation at the window, Hotch continued his negotiations; "Jacob, I know you don't want to hurt Agent Jareau. You didn't mean to take her, did you?"

"You're right I didn't mean to take her. But that doesn't mean the two of us haven't become friends."

"Why don't you let her go then?" Hotch tried the simple approach knowing that Morris had let a high percentage of his victims live in the past.

"She hasn't passed the test yet!" Morris yelled back getting angry. He had time to study the others to learn about what they liked and disliked, he had time to plan the test for them to decide what to do. But with Jennifer, he though, she hadn't been planned. He didn't know anything about her, other than…"You protected him in the house why?" he whispered into JJ's ear.

"What?"

"Derek!" His voice and anger grew. "You protected him at the house. Why?" He asked again.

"I don't know what you're…" JJ started but was quickly silenced by Morris' fist connecting with her face that caused her to fall to the ground.

"LIER!" He shouted standing over the fallen woman.

"OK!" JJ yelled back trying to protect herself the best she could with her hands still cuffed behind her back. "He's my friend."

"They all are aren't they?" Morris asked with a much calmer demeanour than only moments earlier.

"Yes." JJ replied trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Ok here's what's going to happen." Morris started to explain as he pulled a bandanna from his pocket and tied it around her head making sure she couldn't see.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so obviously I didn't get this finished before the primere last week :( But I am working as fast as I can to get it finished for everyone. So hang tight. I think there's only one more chappy after this (and maybe an epilog not sure yet).**

CHAPTER 10

Watching as Jacob Morris pulled JJ away from the window Emily felt like there was more she could be doing to help her friend. "Hotch we gotta go in there."

"It's too risky, and the situation is still under control. " Hotch said in an authoritative voice. "He's got bullet proof glass, steel reinforced doors and there's still a possibility of a bomb. By going in now there's a good chance that we'll get her killed and a lot of others in the process."

"We can't just stand here and let him beat her." Emily tried again.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do at the moment. Trust the profile; he won't kill her, at least not yet."

"He's already deviated from the profile. What makes you think he won't?" She questioned, trying to find out what his train of thought was.

"Because he hasn't gotten what he wants from her yet." Hotch replied eyes on the house in front of him.

"What's that?"

"Her trust."

"AGENT HOTCHNER!" Morris' voice boomed from the house.

"Yes." Hotch replied, glad that Morris was communicating again.

"I've decided to send Jennifer out. But first there are some rules."

"We're listening."

"I'll send Jennifer out and surrender myself to you, if she can make it all the way to where you are by herself. If any of your people so much as take a step forward I'll shoot her." Morris said as he held up a very large riffle. "And Agent I assure you, I'm a very good shot."

Hotch turned to his right to find a very concerned Emily Prentiss. "Prentiss, have everyone stand down."

"You believe him?"

"There's no reason not to. I think this is our best shot at getting her out of there."

"Ok." Emily picked up her radio and started giving orders to the local police force that were currently surrounding the building.

"Make sure they understand they are NOT to help JJ under any circumstances." Hotch reiterated Morris' orders to her.

"Ok," Hotch said, "We agree. Send her out."

"Oh Jennifer!" Morris called as he turned around to find JJ on the floor barley conscious. "Hey. Hey, wake up." He said as he slapped the side of her face. "We have company and they would very much like it if you came out to play." He smiled down at her. She'd lost a lot of blood and was disoriented. This was the perfect he thought to himself. He was certain she wouldn't make it out to the street all by herself, and if the others tried to help, he'd just have to shoot them.

"Remember what I told you Jennifer?" He lent down near her ear, "Hum? Do you?"

"If I make it to my friends you'll let them live." She stated weakly.

"And if they try to help you?" He questioned.

"You'll shoot them." She repeated back his earlier statement.

"That's right. Now let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up right. As he lead her towards the front door he smiled because this woman was a tough FBI Agent, smart, strong willed, physically fit but she was at a definite disadvantage, she was injured, bleeding heavily from the knife wound in her side, her hands were still cuffed behind her and his greatest idea yet was the blindfold. There was no way she would make it to the edge of the property where the fleet of police cars and ambulance awaited. And best of all he knew her team wouldn't be able to resist the urge to help her.

"It's been a pleasure my dear, but you really shouldn't keep the others waiting." Jacob Morris said as he opened the door he stood to the side pushing JJ out and shutting the door again. As soon as the door was shut he'd opened a small door in the middle and poked the barrel of his gun out training it on the team of FBI Agents that stood helplessly waiting for their friend.

As soon as JJ was through the front door she only had one thought on her mind and that was to reach her team no matter what because she had no doubt in her mind that Jacob would keep his promise to shoot them if he got half a chance.

Standing on the porch, dizzy and blindfolded JJ took a hesitant step forward unsure of her surroundings.

"JJ!" Emily called out hoping that Morris wouldn't consider this help, after all he'd told them they couldn't physically help her.

"Em?" JJ called back – glad for some sense of direction.

"JJ you've got about 3 feet in front of you and then there are 4 steps." She called back directions trying to help her friend the best she could while still conforming to Morris' rules.

"One, two, three, four,…" JJ quietly whispered to herself counting the number of steps she was taking as she slowly made her way across the porch. Using her foot to feel for the first step, a slight smile spread across her face when her foot found its mark and she slowly began to make her way down the steps. "One, two, three, and four." She again whispered to herself as she counted off each step Emily had told her about.

"Good, JJ. You're doing great!" Emily tried to encourage her friend. "You need to make your way to us. It's about 10 feet to the next obstacle." JJ nodded slightly but regretted it immediately when her head began to pound and the dizziness grew stronger. As she made her way across the grass Hotch and Emily immediately took noticed of the stagger in her walk. Closing the distance between them, they were able to see the growing blood stain on the side of her shirt.

"She's lost a lot of blood. She may not make it." Hotch said – grabbing a spare vest in case he had to make a play to help her.

"She'll make it." Emily encouraged. "She's half way here Hotch." She said turning her attention back to her blonde friend. "JJ I need you to take 3 steps to your left." Emily called trying to direct her around a garden in the middle of the lawn.

As JJ started to take her steps to the left, once again counting them off to be certain, she started to feel all warm and fuzzy. Taking the third and final step to her left JJ's foot caught on a tree root and before she knew it she was down on the ground.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Dave's right you know." Hotch said getting her attention. "They'll come around, it'll just take time." JJ nodded and leaned back against the wall. "Now may not be the best time, but head brass is giving us another profiler." He paused waiting for her to catch up to the new conversation. "I asked you once before if you had considered the classes." He waited as realization came over her face._

"_Hotch, I don't know. With everything that's happened…." She trailed of not sure of the answer she wanted to give. A few short months ago she might have jumped at the opportunity to be back with her old team. But things were different now they didn't trust her surely they wouldn't want her around now. "I have to get back to work." She stated and made her way towards the exit._

"_Think about it." Hotch called to her. She turned and gave a small forced smile and made her way to the parking lot._

_JJ had been sitting in her car for the last 20 minutes thinking about what Hotch had asked her. She'd never wanted to be a profiler. She was happy as the team's liaison. But things were different now – she wasn't with the team, she wasn't even with the FBI anymore and above all she wasn't sure if the team would accept her back._

_JJ was startled when a light knock on the passenger side window brought her out of her thoughts._

_"Emily!" The blonde smiled happy to see her friend._

_"Hey," the older profiler smiled and climbed in to sit beside her._

"_What are you…" JJ trailed of trying not to be rude._

"_I was on my way to Morgan's house when I seen you sitting here in your car."_

"_Ah, he's pretty mad." JJ sad and looked down at her hands._

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah." She tried to cheer up and convince her friend. "I'm really glad you're back."_

_"But…" Emily asked knowing there was more._

"Hotch wants me to take the classes, and come back to the team."

"JJ that's great." She paused noticing the look on the younger blondes face. "Isn't it?"

"_I don't know Emily. A few months ago I would have jumped at a chance to rejoin the team, but now I'm not sure they even want me back." After making her statement JJ and Emily sat side by side staring out the front window._

"_Ok, so we'll do it together!" Emily finally stated turning her head to look at her friend._

"_Do what?" JJ asked in confusion._

"_If you come back so will I."_

_"Oh Em, I can't ask you too…" JJ started but was cut off by Emily._

_"You're not asking. If they can't accept that you helped me the only way you could then I don't want to go back."_

_"Together?" JJ asked with a hint of a smile._

_"Together." Emily confirmed._

"_Thanks." Was all JJ said and leaned across and hugged her friend._

_**END**_

**A/N2: I've gotten a few comments, reviews and PM's on this story thus far. I hope I haven't confused anyone with the time line or the flash backs but if I have drop me a line and I'll explain - or if you're a totally awesome writer yourself drop me a line with suggestions on how to improve the writing! **

**Reviews are your friend!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok so I'm a week late but here ya go - last chappter!**

CHAPTER 11

As JJ lay on the ground she was without a doubt exhausted and in a great deal of pain. But she knew if she didn't get up things would only get worse. Rolling onto her stomach she struggled to get back on her feet again. "Come on JJ," she said to herself, trying once again to stand. "Get up!" She grunted as she used the last of her strength to propel herself upward. Unfortunately her injuries quickly forced her back to the dirt below. JJ tried once again to erect herself, but fatigue and injuries won out and she was forced back to the ground this time close to losing consciousness.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_She hasn't passed the test yet!" Morris yelled back getting angry. He had time to study the others to learn about what they liked and disliked, he had time to plan the test for them to decide what to do. But with Jennifer, he though, she hadn't been planned. He didn't know anything about her, other than…"You protected him in the house why?" he whispered into JJ's ear._

"_What?" _

_"Derek!" His voice and anger grew. "You protected him at the house. Why?" He asked again._

"_I don't know what you're…" JJ started but was quickly silenced by Morris' fist connecting with her face that caused her to fall to the ground._

_"LIER!" He shouted standing over the fallen woman._

"_OK!" JJ yelled back trying to protect herself the best she could with her hands still cuffed behind her back. "He's my friend."_

"_They all are aren't they?" Morris asked with a much calmer demeanour than only moments earlier._

"_Yes." JJ replied trying to keep his anger at bay._

"_Ok here's what's going to happen." Morris started to explain as he pulled a bandanna from his pocket and tied it around her head making sure she couldn't see._

"_I'm going to send you out to play with your __little friends." He smiled as his impromptu plan started to unfold. "But there will be rules, they can't help you. If they make one move to come get you I'll shoot them." He said with such conviction that JJ would have believed him even if she didn't already know what he was capable of. _

_He knelt down and whispered in her ear. "But we're going to keep that part our little secret, aren't we Jennifer?" As Morris finished tying the blindfold around her eyes he took note of the worry that was now present in her features. "Now, now don't get discouraged, you haven't heard the fun part yet." His mood lightened some. "If you manage to make it all the way there, which I'm guessing is the only way to keep them from coming to get you, I won't have to hurt them." He mused. "However I'm afraid I'll have to shoot you. But I promise I'll make it quick." He patted her on the shoulder before pulling her to her feet and taking her towards the front door._

"_It's been a pleasure my dear, but you really shouldn't keep the others waiting." Jacob Morris said as he opened the door he stood to the side pushing JJ out and shutting the door again._

_**END**_

"Prentiss, keep talking to her." Hotch said taking command of the situation. "Rossi, Reid cover me I'm going to get her."

"You can't" Reid said in a small voice. "He'll shoot her."

"No. He won't." Hotch answered the younger man. "He's had his gun pointed at us since JJ came out. It's not about us. It's about her."

"I don't, uh…" Reid started trying to follow the conversation but worry for his friend was causing a fog in his genius mind.

"We're the bate kid." Rossi said putting his hand on Reid's shoulder as a sign of comfort. "He doesn't want to hurt us, he wants to take the thing that means the most to her or kill her. He's just using us as leverage."

Hotch nodded before repeating his earlier orders to provide cover while he tried to rescue their fallen colleague.

"JJ!" Emily yelled, hoping the blonde would answer. To Emily it seemed like forever since JJ had attempted to move and the amount of blood covering her mid section was a definite cause for concern. "JJ, hang on ok." Emily tried to reassure her without giving away Hotch's plan for a rescue attempt. She could see Hotch out of the corner of her eye moving closer to her fallen friend, she also knew Morris hadn't seen him yet, he was too busy training his gun on Rossi and Reid who were in turn pointing their weapons back at him. Emily knew just as well as Hotch did that if he could reach JJ there was some cover to be had behind a stone wall that was home to a small garden in front of the property. "JJ, can you hear me?" Emily tried again.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch slow and efficiently made his way across the grass towards JJ. He could here Emily calling to her and he knew Rossi and Reid had is back. He was also sure that Morris wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if he got the chance. As he reached JJ's damaged body on the ground in front of him he reached out his hand to her neck to feel for a pulse.

"N' go 'way" came a low slur as his hand touched her neck.

"JJ, it's me." Hotch said pulling the blind fold off hoping she could see him. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." He tried again watching her squint her eyes trying to adjust to the bright light outside.

"Can't….N'help… Jacob…shoot…" JJ tried but was barely hanging on.

"It's ok. I know what he wants JJ. Just let us help you." He said gathering her up in his arms, and beginning to make his way back to the team and more importantly the waiting ambulance. As he carried her he could tell that she was no longer conscious and that worried him a great deal because now that he was close to her he could see that she was pale and had a lot of injuries.

As he carried her quickly and carefully as he could Hotch's calm demeanour changed when he heard a shot ring out. Having kept a close eye his colleagues he could tell it was Rossi who had taken the first shot. And if that was the case he wasn't about to stick around and wait for Morris to take his turn. Running the last few yards with the blonde in his arms Hotch had almost made it behind the cover of the SUV when he felt something rip threw his left shoulder, but he didn't have time to assess it as his current priority was getting JJ some help.

"Prentiss!" He yelled to the brunette who was already on her way over when she'd seen Hotch get hit by one of Morris' round. "Send in SWAT." He ordered as she reached him and helped place JJ on the waiting gurney.

"That's a go for Swat." Prentiss said over the radio, ignoring the scene behind her she turned her attention to her two friends; JJ who was unconscious and in rough shape with the EMT's and Hotch who she'd assessed now that she could see him properly had only been grazed by the bullet. "Are you ok." She asked him out of concern.

"I'll be fine Prentiss, go to the hospital with JJ." He said before sitting down and waiting for the next set of EMT's to check him out.

"Yeah, ok." Emily said and made her way to the ambulance that held her friend. "JJ?" She said grabbing her friends hand as the ambulance made its way to hospital. "You'll be ok just hang on.

Speare Memorial Hospital Waiting Room

"What's going on?" Morgan asked as he stood in the doorway to the waiting room out of breath.

"What are you doing up?" Emily asked as she stood from her chair and guided him to the closes seat.

"JJ was kidnapped and tortured and Hotch was shot. I'm not just going to sit around and wait for you all to come update me Emily." He said half angry, half concerned.

"Hotch is fine, he's getting some stitches. The bullet just grazed his arm." Rossi interjected the relevant information into the conversation.

"And JJ?" Morgan asked looking from one friend to the next.

"Nothing yet. We called Will and he's on the way with Henry and Garcia." Emily answered sadly. "Morgan. Where are you going now?"

"To see Hotch." He stated as he hobbled out of the room and down the hall.

Speare Memorial Hospital Suture Room

"Morgan?" Hotch looked up in surprise when he saw the dark profiler limb into the room. "You should be…"

"Save it." Morgan said before Hotch could continue. "I needed to see that you were alright."

"I'll be fine. Thank you."

"Hotch what happened today," He paused. "It should have been me, Morris wanted me not JJ."

"Morgan he would of taken both of you if would of wanted to."

"No Hotch! She talked him out of it. She basically made a deal with him to take her and leave me."

"She did what she thought was right Derek." Hotch said with gentleness in his voice Derek had only heard him use with Jack.

"I was mad at her for so long Hotch because she lied to us, because she had a secret and she was only trying to help Emily." Morgan kept talking trying to make sense of his feelings.

"Morgan, I was the one that gave the order. JJ was just doing what I told her to."

"What! Why didn't she say anything?"

"Because this team means a lot to her and she wanted to make sure it stayed together. She was afraid that if you and the others knew the order came from me that the team would fall apart."

Speare Memorial Hospital Post Op Room 476 (Some time later)

As he sat there watching her sleep he couldn't help but think how much of a jerk he had been to her over the last few months. He'd blamed her for lying to them when in fact it had been Hotch's decision all along. He'd ignored Emily's request to be angry at her and not JJ. Hell he'd even ignored Emily a second time when she'd told him to 'get over it everyone else had.' And after all that, after he treated her like crap, questioned her skills as a profiler, questioned her place on the team she'd given her life to save his.

Sitting in the small white hospital room Derek Morgan had never felt this bad in his entire life. He had been sitting in the chair beside her bed since she'd gotten out of surgery. Each member of the team had been by to see her at least once, and Will, Henry and Garcia should be arriving within the hour. As he sat there he couldn't help but think if she'd only wake up he could apologize, he could explain, he could let her yell at him, something, anything.

"JJ, I'm so sorry." He said to her for what must have been the 8th time.

"Why?" The reply he heard was so quiet he wasn't sure he'd heard it all.

"JJ?"

"Yeah." She blinked and tried to open her eyes, but the light was bright and she squinted a few times before she managed to open them fully.

"JJ are you ok?"

"Never better." She replied and tried to give him a small smile.

"I'll get the doctor." He said starting to stand.

"Wait." She said and he stopped and turned his attention back to her. "Why are you sorry?"

"You shouldn't be here. This," He used his hands to motion towards her broken body, "it should have been me."

"Derek don't. I made a choice, I knew what I was doing."

"I was the Senior Agent I should…" He tried to explain, but was cut off.

"Derek, do you remember that night in Henkel's kitchen. Do you remember what you said to me?"

He thought for a moment and then said; "That one of you was here and the other wasn't and you'd have to figure the rest out for yourself."

JJ nodded before she continued; "I didn't get it then, but I get it now." She smiled again and closed her eyes. "It wasn't your fault." She told him before drifting off to sleep.

~Fin~

**A/N 2: Well that's basically it. Part of me wants to leave it here as I think all the loose ends have been tied up. But part of me wants to do a bit of the emotional fall out and recovery process too. I dunno I'll leave it up to you all - drop me a review or a PM and let me know what you want. Thanks for reading - it's been a blast! AJ**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok so I know you all wanted more, and I toyed with the idea I REALLY did. I had a thing with JJ and Will and some other team interactions but it just didn't feel right, sooooooo... I'm going to end it with a lil' JJ/Hotch scene that I think ties up the last of the loose ends. Stay tuned for more stories from me though - I'm far from done yet!**

EPILOUGE

As Hotch sat at JJ's bedside he couldn't help but think how differently this could have all turned out had he just told them the truth instead of letting her take full responsibility when the truth of the matter was he'd had more of hand in it then she did.

"Hey." He heard the small voice say from beside him.

"Hey." He said back not sure what else to say.

"Is Will here yet?" She asked him still sounding sleepy.

"No, not yet, his plane got delayed."

"Ok." She squinted her eyes trying to get a good look at him and that's when she finally saw the blood on his sleeve and the bandage on his arm. "What happened?" concern filled her voice.

"Jacob Morris." He said. "JJ, what would he have done had you made it to us?"

She let out a small laugh, "Hotch…"

"Listen JJ, I know you did what you thought you had to..." He trailed off for a moment before continuing. "They know about Prentiss. About my orders."

JJ thought about this for a minute and then turned her eyes to the ceiling. "He would have killed you."

"I know."

"Thank you." She wispered as the medication in her system pulled her back to sleep.


End file.
